


Training

by donnatroy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Sara finally ends the tension between you two in training





	

You don’t mind the fact that she’s got you pinned down, her forearm underneath your chin and pressing her weight slightly down on you. She grins down at you and pushes herself up. The soreness you would wake up with in the morning would be well worth it, if that meant spending some quality, one on one time with Sara.

“Let’s go again.” 

Nothing, not even the fact that you could hardly feel your arms or legs, even your stomach, would stop you from ending this time. Training with her was really the only time you had alone with her and as much as you would like to be in a setting that wasn’t you getting the shit beat out of you by your crush, you’d take what you could get. Besides, she was one hell of a teacher.

You’re sure that the only reason why you were able to tackle her to the ground is because she let you, as a pity win for you, since she had taken you down every round. 

You smile down at her brightly, letting out a whoop of laughter as she wiggled beneath you. There was a moment when neither of you moved, just staring at each other before Sara moved her hands up to grab your cheeks in her calloused hands.

“Kiss me..” she whispered, her voice gruff and hoarse from the two hour long training session.

How could you say no to her?


End file.
